


潔癖症

by AkaUSK



Category: DC Comic
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK





	潔癖症

　　Jason如常地坐在房內拭擦著槍械，把槍枝分拆成好幾個組件再用柔軟的毛巾反覆擦拭好幾回，確保表面沒有任何灰塵才安心地重新組裝起來。而Roy每次總會趁機恥笑對方像位有嚴重潔癖的小姑娘一樣，非得確保自己的東西一塵不染不可。深知對方性格的Jason可不會跟Roy耗下去，他選擇舉槍、扣下板機，簡單直接地終結小鬧劇。

 

　　反覆擦拭槍械已經成為Jason的習慣，只要有空閒的時間，他便會把倉庫裡的槍都擦一次。Kori曾經好奇地問過為什麼總是擦拭著槍，但他自身也不清楚原因便以「解悶」隨便推搪過去。Kori的問題一直在腦海中揮之不去，Jason為此躺在床上徹夜未眠，他仰頭看著自己的手掌，瞥了一旁的手槍，便從床上爬起來往倉庫裡走。

 

　　『還不夠乾淨。』Jason把槍放到微弱的燈光之下，仰頭單眼看著，然後拿起毛巾更用力地拭擦著。Jason不知道為什麼會有這種打從心裡而發的厭惡感，即使擦拭好幾回也擦不掉內心的厭惡感。他皺起眉頭看著自己那雙寬大、乾淨的雙手，『真髒。』默默帶上手套繼續槍械保養。

 

　　也許這種從心裡根深柢固的厭惡是源於自己的雙手，是什麼時候覺得雙手髒亂不堪的呢？Jason一邊擦拭一邊想著，這大約可能是從地獄裡回來開始。他從腦海裡翻出不願記起的片段，記起了自己當時是如何用雙手挖破棺木，用滿手鮮血的手挖著濕潤的泥土，艱辛地從地底爬回地上，儘管雨水把雙手的泥土與鮮血沖洗乾淨，但卻無法消除曾經佈滿雙手的事實。

 

　　『已經滿手鮮血的你還想回到那段美好的時光？作夢去吧。』雙手不只沾滿自己的，還滿是罪犯的鮮血，這早已注定要孤身一人，也只有這樣才不會把這份髒亂傳給別人。還想用這樣的手去觸碰他們嗎？作夢去吧。

 

　　「Jaybird？」Roy拿著馬克杯靠在門框看著Jason，他喝了幾口水往對方身邊走去。

 

　　「……。」Jason把槍放到一旁，望著Roy愈來愈近的身影。

 

　　「你怎麼還沒睡？」

 

　　「別管我。」

 

　　「……喂？！你幹什麼？！」Jason對於對方接下來的動作感到吃驚──Roy用他那溫熱的手掩蓋自己的眼睛。他不知道Roy的用意何在，只覺得他莫名其妙的。

 

　　「Jaybird別想太多了，你還有我們。」Jason當然不知道剛才自己心不在言的樣子、對著雙手露出厭惡的表情已經被Roy看得一清二楚。他輕輕親上Jason的額頭，笑臉盈盈的繼續說︰「你看我們還不是好好的在你身邊嗎？晚安囉！」

 

　　Jason看著對方的背影，揚起了嘴角。

 

　　『我還有你們。』


End file.
